I Promise You
by Thisxisxmyxname
Summary: It's Christmas! And Jack has a present for Hiccup in the form of a promise:3 Hijack/Frostcup


Ok I AM SO SORRY I'm not dead I promise! I've been so lazy, that's my excuse. Also I lost my Flashdrive somewhere in the house and I was freaking out cuz if someone gets a hold of that, then I will be dead. But I've decided screw it:D So here's a christmas fic with Hiccup and Jack. Also I've started watching anime and I'll start writing about characters from _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ and _Haikyuu_ I'm a little rusty so if there's some mistakes don't hesitate to let me know:) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Grabbing his black combat boots, Hiccup hurried and tied the laces, being careful of his prosthetic. Almost tripping down the stairs, present held tightly in his hand, he finally caalmed down enough to put his coat and hat on. Opening the front door he winced as the cold winter wind stung his nose, trudging down the driveway he held the gift to his chest in fear of the snow getting it wet. Opening the door to his car he laid the present in the passenger seat and climbed in, putting on his seat belt he started the car. Blowing on his hands to try and get some heat in them he waited for the car to heat up. _I should've started it this morning._ Sending a quick text he backed out of the driveway and headed to Jack's house.

*.*.*.*.*.

Parking his car, Hiccup grabbed the present and walked to the front door. Knocking on the front door he blew on his hands in hope the heat will stay, moving his hair out of his face he lightly fingered one of the braids. Looking up when the door opened he smiled at Jack's adoptive father North, his large white beard covered the front of his green shirt and almost reached his red pants.

"Ah Hiccup! Tis good to see you! Do come in." Moving aside, which didn't leave much room, the big man gestured for Hiccup to come in. Squeezing through he smiled at all the christmas decorations, the house resembled almost an actual north pole. Taking his boots off he set them by the door.

"If you would like to see Jack, he is in room. Might still be sleeping." Smiling and giving the man a thank you Hiccup turned down the hallway, counting the number of rooms he stopped when he reached the fourth door. Knocking lightly he opened the door and looked towards Jack's bed. The room was painted a dark blue and had white carpet, clothes lay strewn across the floor and the desk had papers littered across it's surface. A tv sat on a table in the corner, controller lay on the floor with a stack of games next to them. Jack lay in his bed, one leg under the covers and the other over. He wore a blue shirt with black boxers, his white hair tousled and his lips slightly parted. Smiling the brown haired teen set the gift down on the desk and made his way toward the sleeping teen. Climbing into the bed next to him Hiccup smiled at his sleeping face, scooting closer till they were almost an inch apart he kissed Jack lightly on the lips. Puling back he lightly poked the others cheek.

"Jack, time to get up. Your favorite person is here." Chuckling when he only scrunched his nose in his sleep Hiccup ran his fingertips over his ribs. Moving his fingers he smiled when he heard Jack let out a small chuckle, moving his hand up and down he watched as he squirmed and smiled. Stopping his hand Hiccup layed his head back down when the other finally opened his eyes. His vision was blurry when he first opened his eyes but recognition set in when he saw the mop of brown hair with two small braids, and a smiling face dotted with freckles. Reaching his arm out Jack wrapped it around the other and pulled him closer, burying his face in Hiccup's hair he inhaled and smiled at the familiar smell.

"Goodmorning." He muttered, his voice heavy and scratchy with sleep.

"Goodmorning." Turning his head up Hiccup pressed his lips against Jack's slightly chapped ones. Returning the kiss the sleepy teen let out a sigh of content, he missed him. Pulling away Hiccup laid his head back down and smiled up at Jack, his cricked teeth barely visible.

"Hey Jack, you should open your present." Grunting the other sat up and slid out of bed, turning he held his hand out for Hiccup to take. Pulling him up he stumbled lightly making the freckled teen laugh. Walking to Jack's desk Hiccup grabbed the wrapped box and handed it to him, the wrapping had white snowflakes on a blue background with a white bow. Watching as Jack wripped off the paper he chewed on his lower lip, opening the box Jack moved the tissue paper. Pulling out the sweatshirt he smiled, it was dark blue and was made to look like there was snow on it. Setting it down he smiled at his nervous looking boyfriend.

"This is awesome Hiccup! It's perfect." Breathing a sigh of relief he sat next to Jack on the bed.

"Thank the gods, since you wouldn't tell me what you wanted I didn't know what to get you. But you don't have any jackets so I thought it'd be useful, and since it's snow themed I thought it would be perfect." Chuckling Jack pulled Hiccup closer and kissed his forehead.

"Like I said, it's perfect. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Now you have to open yours." Getting up Jack crossed his room to his desk, opening the drawer he pulled out a small square wrapped gift.

"Jack you really didn't have to get me something."

"Yeah but I wanted to, so." Standing in front of his boyfriend Jack handed him the small wrapped box. Looking down at the small gift Hiccup peeled away the wrapping paper, revealing a small box. Looking up at Jack he raised an eyebrow.

"Jack we're to young for you to propose to me." Laughing Jack shook his head.

"Just open it." Looking down at the small box Hiccup pulled the lid back to reveal a ring. It was silver and on the inside the words forever and ever glistened back at him, looking at Jack questioningly he took the ring out.

"It's a promise ring. I know it's usually girls who get it but I wanted to give you something that proved I'm not leaving you, and I'm not. I'm gonna marry you someday Hic and I want you to be able to look at this ring and know it. Jack's face was red from blushing as he looked everywhere but at Hiccup. Taking the ring from the box Hiccup slid it onto his finger and smiled, standing up he pulled a surprised Jack into a hug.

"I love you." He muttered against his chest. Feeling arms wrap around his waist he smiled when Jack kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. SO not what I planned on doing, but then again I didn't really have a plan for this. I recieved a promise ring this christmas so I just kinda went with that, I'll start working on the ending to my Kevedd fic and the other two I promised you:)


End file.
